hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Spirit Series/Terminology/Fighting
Fighting Techniques ---- One of the most important skills a mentor must teach an apprentice is how to fight. Warriors are often called upon to defend the borders or protect the Clan from attack, whether by enemy Clans or predators like badgers and foxes. Even medicine cats must learn enough fighting technique to be useful in battle. ---- *'Back kick' Explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully; then lash out with your back legs, taking your weight on your front paws *'Belly rake' A fight-stopper. Slive with unsheathed claws across soft flesh of opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back in control *'Front paw blow' Frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed *'Front paw strike' Frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the body or face of your opponent. Claws unsheathed *'Killing bite' A death blow to the back of the neck. Quick and silent and sometimes considered dishonorable (see Warrior Code). Used only as a last resort *'Leap-and-hold' Ideal for a small cat facing a large opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyong the range of your opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way. It was deployed to great effect against BloodClan's deputy, Bone. Watch for the drop-and-roll countermove, and try to jump free before you get squashed *'Partner fighting' Warriors who have trained and fought together will often instinctively fall into a paired defensive position, each protecting the other's back while fending off an opponent on either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for attackers *'Play dead' Effective in a tight situation, such as when you are pinned. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relaxes his grip, thinking you are defeated, push yourself up explosively. This will throw off an unwary opponent and put you in an attacking position *'Scruff shake' Secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponent's neck; then shake violently until he or she is too rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, which are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them *'Teeth grip' Target your opponent's extremities—the legs, tail, scruff, or ears—and sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except your claws remain free to fight *'Upright lock' Final, crushing move on already weakened opponent. Rear up on back legs and bring full weight down on opponent. If opponent does same, wrestle and flip him under you. This move makes you vulnerable to the belly rake, so requires great strength and speed. New Fighting Techniques ---- Got a cat fighting technique you're just dying to share? Come up with a great battle plan during a roleplay that you want the world to hear about? Just contact me with your name and your idea and you could get posted here! ---- *'Leap-and-cover' Ideal for making your opponent feel much pain, leap onto your opponent's back and put your paws over their eyes. For the moment the opponent is blinded, sink your claws into the soft skin around their eyes. If your opponent doesn't run away, take advantage of their temporary blindness and perform leap-and-hold move. *'Double death bite' Seems dishonorable and is only used against very evil cats. A partner and you take on one cat. Once you've got a hold of your opponent, your partner helps hold down enemy cat, and you both bite hard down on enemy cat's throat. Two pairs of jaws will cut off airway and cat will choke to death. Like I said, it's considered dishonorable and would only be used against evil cats like Tigerstar, Darkstripe or any cats of BloodClan. *'Dizzy dance' Only can be preformed by a extremely small and quick cat against a larger and at least somewhat slower cat. The cat charges head on then swiftly leaped sideways, ducking under the cat then as soon as the cat preforming this attack is out from under the other cat it spins and leaps over it. Then once More spins but rams the side then jumps over/goes under the cat and rams the other side then land one final blow by leaping onto the cat's back and grabbing the scruff with teeth and using your free paws to batter the cat's head. This attack should in the end result in a dizzy or confused enemy. *'Back rake' A bit like Belly rake, if your a SkyClan cat this move works best. If your fighting a cat from the front, jump over the cats head and score your claws down their back. *Unbalancing act If a cat is going to bring down all its weight on you while rearing on its back legs, role towards your opponents hind legs to unbalance him. *'Dizzy tackle' A great move for swift young warriors facing older, larger warriors. You run in circles around them at top speed until their to dizzy or tired (if the were chasing you) to keep up. Then you tackle them. While they are down, attack. Caution, standing directly over them makes you vulnerable to the Belly Rake. This is a One-on-one move and is not recommended in a place with many foes. *'Making sure' You never know if a opponent is actually dead. When an opponent goes limp, they become vunerable, so make sure they are really dead. Bite and slash. Claws unsheathed. When you think they have gone to StarClan, pray and leave. *'Tail trip' The opponent moves to you and at the right moment, trip them with your tail.